


Not Without You

by soft_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_lester/pseuds/soft_lester
Summary: Dan has trouble falling asleep.





	Not Without You

By the time Dan crawled into bed that night, he was so tired that he thought he would be able to fall asleep within a few minutes. But when he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, he realized that sleep wouldn’t come so easily and that a long night lay ahead of him. It wasn’t that his mind was busy with thoughts; in fact, the reality was quite the opposite. For once, his mind wasn’t bustling with the anxious thoughts that plagued his every waking moment. And yet he found himself locked in a state of consciousness that he did not want to be in. Even the mere thought of sleep was enough to keep him awake, which only left him frustrated.

Phil, meanwhile, was sound asleep on the other side of the bed. Dan wished he could have fallen asleep as easily as Phil had. He sat up and watched Phil sleep for a thoughtless moment. Phil looked so peaceful when he was asleep, tucked under the covers and safe from all the problems and responsibilities that came with daytime. There was something so mesmerizing and beautiful about it that calmed Dan a lot. He was happy to see the person he loved look so at peace. But that didn’t help him fall asleep.

Not knowing what else to do, Dan settled back into the bed, burying himself under the covers and enveloping himself in the comforter’s warmth again. He didn’t stay put this time, though. Instead, he inched closer to Phil’s warm body, wanting to be closer to his boyfriend. Phil wasn’t wearing anything except for his boxers, so Dan could feel Phil’s soft skin as he leaned his head against the back of Phil’s shoulder. With slow and gentle movements, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, but he didn’t give a squeeze. He let his arms hang loosely because he didn’t want to disturb Phil, who was fast asleep and probably peacefully tucked away into a dream. Dan closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind again. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d fall asleep this time…

Then Phil began to rustle around, which startled Dan. There was no way he’d be able to fall asleep now.

“Are you still awake?” Phil mumbled. Judging by his husky voice alone, Dan could tell that he had just woken up and was not quite awake yet.

“Yeah,” Dan said back in a quiet voice. He couldn’t bring himself to speak above a mere whisper. “I can’t sleep.”

“Alright, flip over,” Phil said. “I’ll spoon you to sleep.”

Dan didn’t want to burden Phil with his own inability to fall asleep, but he did as Phil said anyway. He pulled about away from Phil and then he flipped over onto his other side—just a little bit, as much he needed to and not more; he didn’t want to pull too far away from Phil and his warmth—so Phil could hold him. He felt Phil nuzzle up closer to him and wrap his warm arms around his waist and squeeze tight. He nuzzled his head against Dan and everything felt right again.

“Is that better now?” Phil whispered.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Dan whispered back.

“Good,” Phil said, “now get some sleep. We’re filming a new gaming video tomorrow and I want you to be well-rested for it.” 

“Right. Goodnight, love you.” Dan almost slurred the words as he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.

“Goodnight. I love you, too.”

And with that, Dan felt Phil move around a little more before he settled into a position where he felt most comfortable. Dan assumed he drifted off to sleep, but he didn’t think about it too much because within a few minutes he himself managed to drift off to sleep, too. All Dan had needed was a little warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please follow me on twitter @philspuns!


End file.
